Elizabeth Hope Cullen
by MINILOVEZMUSIC
Summary: What would happen if there was an extra member in the cullen family? Meet Elizabeth Hope Cullen.. The little sister of Alice,Jasper,Emmett,Rosalie and Edward. Better that it sounds. DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN ELIZABETH HOPE CULLEN!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! BUT I DO OWN ELIZABETH HOPE CULEN!!**

ELIZABETH HOPE CULLEN

Hello my name is Elizabeth Hope Cullen. Im the smallest of the cullen clan. Im 16 and the coolest is that i will stay 16 forever. You may ask why? Well... my family and I are not are vampires. My father is Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor. My mother Esme Cullen is the coolest and nicest mom in the world. My parents adopt my siblings Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and my favorite brother Edward. Edward and i are really close with each since we both read minds. Yup! some members of my family have special talents. Alice could see the future, Jasper controls emotions and Edward could read minds. Me?.. Well im what dad call a talented vampire.I could read minds, I could control elements(water,earth,air,and fire), im a shield and the coolest power ever! I could control your mind! That is soo funny when i use that power on Emmett. Dad doesnt like that. He says is not nice and that i shouldnt play with people's minds. Not fun! I love having fun. Me and Emmett always get in trouble. I love music. I play giuitar, piano, drums and vocals. Edward calls me his "musical vampire". I wanted to start a band but dad says is impssible since people would get suspicious about our age, since we dont get old. Me and my family are super strong andsuper fast. But exept for that i considered myself a normal teen. I sleep and eat human food. Dad says that problably it is because when he found me in the road, the vampire that had bitten me had not put nough venom in my body. Thats why i was still 75% vampire and 25% human. My dad calls me "His special vampire". I have gold eyes like the rest of my family and my hair is golden blond. Rose was always jelous of my hair. But i think her hair is preety.

My life was wonderful unil we had to move to Forks Wahington... I was in my room playing guitar when i hear my mother thinking. " Sweety, can i come in?" My mother thought. "Come in mom." I the only one who calls mom and dad to Esme and Carlisle. Mom cae in with a warm smile at her beatiful face." Sweety we need to talk. You know people are getting suspicious because we are not getting old right?" She asked sitting in my bed."We have to move. Dont we?"I sayd kind of sad. I liked my house. I love my room i loved the balony in my window and the waterfall in the woods. That was my special place. Everytime we move i look for a special place to go when im sad or want to be alone. "Im sorry honey" Mom sayd huggig me. "Is ok. When are leaving ?" i ask faking a smile."Tomorrow morning" She simply sayd. "Ok" i whisper, knowing that she heard me. Mom hugged me tighter and kissed my hair. Then we heard a loud got up and looked at me "I have to go check on Emmett. I asked him to pack some stuff. I want to what he broke this time" she sayd as she rolled her eyes. I laughed as she left my room. I sigh and started to pack. I packed super slow. First of all i packed my guitar. I open my closet to see alot and i mean ALOT of new clothes. "Alce" i sayd under my breath. I heard a chuckle fromthe door. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the door frame. "Need help little sister?" He asked givin the crooked smile girls die for.."You done packing?" i asked surprise. "last week" He sayd. "How?" i asked. " I heard Carlisle thinking about moving" He sayd sitting in my bed."oooh" i sayd. How on Earth did i miss that? He laugh and we started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! BUT I DO OWN ELIZABETH!! MUAHAHAHA *COUGH* SORRY WERE WAS I? OH YEAH.. MUAHAHA**

New House, New school, New human?

The next morning we left to Forks. The cool part of that town is that it was always cloudy. My family and i could go out safe. Our house was was a white mansion and it was near the room was big and was decorate it with purple and brown wall mom was good decorating houses. My closet was big enough and my window had a balcony. I loved it! "Nice" I sayd to myself.

A week passed fast. We had to go to Forks Highschool. Is a nice, small school. Is hard to see girls want my brothers and boys wanted to be with my hard to heard those thoughts, those durty thoughts over Edward. One day on lunch me and my siblings went to our table as usual. Like always i heard people's minds.I heard a girl whose name is Jessica talking to a new was talking about us. Then i heard somethinh that made me laugh. "He doesnt date noone from here, apparently no one is too good for him" She was talking about Edward but she was thinking when she asked him out. It was funny! Poor Edward. He didnt know how to say no to Jessica. Jessica was talking to a new girl whose name i didnt know. " Her name is Bella" Edward sayd coldly. I looked at his eyes. There were pitch black. "Eddie, I think you should hunt soon." I thought."Right after school" he sayd forcing a smile. I looked at Bella and tried to read her mind but... nothing. "OMG" i said. "Fustrating, isnt it?" Edward sayd " You cant read her mind neither?"I whisper. He shook his bell rang and everyone got to their classes. After school i went to our parking place. I went to the parking lot to see Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie leaning against Rose car. " Where is Edward?" I asked. " He left really fast to hunt"Rosalie sayd while she brush my hair with her cold hands. Rosalie have always wanted a child so she looked at me not only like a sister but also as a daughter. She looked at me with so much love. "So.. that means im going home with you guys?" i asked. "If you want.. You could always walk" Emmett sayd winning himself a smack from Rosalie. I stuck my tongue at him and got in the car. We got home and Edward was out, hunting. He was out for two days. I missed my big brother.I was really upset with this situation. Edward was the one i wanted to see when i woke up.

Days passed and Edward was back. I went to hunt with Alice and Jasper to Brazil. When i came back i found out that Edward was going out with Bella. I was hurt and a bit jelous. I thought i was going to be his only girl. He spend as much time with her as possible. He spend the nights at her place and only came home to change for school. I blocked my mind to Edward so he wont see how much i miss him."Lizzie" Edward sayd as he knock on my door.I was on my bed facing the came in and sat on my bed."Why are you blocking me? You know i hate that." He sayd. " I dont know" i sayd turning giving him my back." Bella is coming over to meet the family." He sayd touching my shoulder. " What you want me to do? A party?" i sayd getting up, and walking to my mirror. I started brushing my gold hair. "You know Rosalie is rubbing on you." He said smiling."At least Rose is not leaving me for some stinking human" I sayd."So thats why your mad?" He asked. "Why dont you find it yourself.. you MIND READER!" I sayd. "Look Lizard" Edward started but i interrupted him." Elizabeth for you!" I sayd mad. I was about to loose my temper. I have a temper like Edward." Elizabeth you are my little sister but remember what Carlisle sayd about true love?"Edward sayd. Dad had sayd that true love was the most beatiful feeling in the world and that everyone had a chance to love. "Yes i remember." i sayd looking at my window. "Then do you think that i have the right to love?" he sayd while he sat at my bed looking at me. " Im sorry Edward, Im just jelous. Im jelous that Bella has all your attention. Im jelous that i have to share MY BROTHER with that.... human!!" I sayd making my hands into fist. "Elizabeth calm down.. Jasper!" Edward sayd calling Jasper. "You want me to calm down? Dont you know how much it hurts to hear your thoughts of love for Bella?" I cryed. "Jasper!" Edward called Jasper for the last time. Jasper came to my room. "Shh is ok Liz... Relax" Jasper sayd trying to control my emotions. "NO..Jasper ... " i sayd as i grew sleepy. I knew Jasper have done his magic.

**Please Review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! BUT I DO OWN ELIZABETH!!**

Meeting Bella? I dont think so..

The next morning, Alice came jumping up and down to my room."Lizzie...time to wake up!" Alice said." Leave me alone!!" I sayd puting my pillow in my head." But Bella is coming .. and trust me you and her are going to be good friends." She said jumping up and down in my bed. " Whatever" I sayd, as i went to change at the restroom. I change and left to walk on the woods. While Alice went to see Jasper. They were not making me meet Bella. Not Way! I know im acting imature but still. Im sure shes like the other humans girls, just trying to get with my brother for the money. I walked and walked until i got tired. I saw a pond and sat on a rock. I saw fishes swiming and i smiled. I blocked my mind so Edward and Alice wouldnt bother me. I think i fell asleep because the only thing i remember was laying in the cool grass and watching the trees above me. I think i found my happy place.

When i woke up it was dark, and cold. It was starting to rain. "Oh man! They're gonna kill me" i sayd to myself. I ran as fast as my legs could let me. I climb into my room. I thought that i was safe... "Hello Elizabeth" A angry dad and mom were in my room, with arms crossed. " Hey daddy.. Mommy" I sayd trying to look as innocent as possible. " Where on Earth were you Elizabeth? We were worry sick. Your brothers and sisters are looking for you. And you block yourself! You could have been hurt!" My mother said shacking me. "Come on mom, Im a vampire. Im strong enough to kill who ever wants to hurt me." I sayd. "Dont play smart with us Elizabeth" Dad sayd mad. "Your not going no where unless your with one of us." Dad sayd. " But dad" I sayd. "No buts! " He interrupt me "Come on love lets go call the children and say shes is back" Dad sayd as he and my mother left my room. I stood there. "Oh well at least they didnt take away my guitar" i sayd to myself.

The next morning we were expecting a storm. Everyone was exited. When there is a storm we play baseball. Well....they play baseball im grounded. " Lizard u ready for some ballgame?" Emmett said putting a baseball cap with the letter E on my head. " You know i am!" I said . Edward went to pick up Bella. Shes playing with us. I got in the car with Rose and Emmett. It was fun. Emmett, Rosalie and I were singing "Take me out to the Ball game". When we got to the field, Edward and Bella were leaning against the ,Dad,Alice and Jasper were already there. "Hope in Lizard" Emmett said. I hop into his bac while he ran. I could stop giggleing. When we got with the others. Emmett drop me to my feet. "Dont fear, Elizabeth is here!" I sang making a super hero pose. Everyone laugh and they went to play baseball. I stayed in the jeep with Bella. "So.. your Elizabeth right?" Bella said looking at me. "Yeah but my family calls me Lizzie. Edward calls me Lizard." I said watching my family play. " How can i call you?" Bella asked. "Since i dont know you really well.. you could call me Elizabeth" I said. Gosh i knew she wanted to be nice but she was annoying. She looked at me and then smiled. "So Bella?" I said. "Yes?" She said looking at me."Lets make things clear. Edward is a really sensitive guy. If you hurt him emotionally.. You will die.." I said. She nodded a bit scare which i like. No human messes with my family. "Shes joking Bella. Elzabeth wouldnt hurt you. Right Elizabeth?" Mom said walking behind me. "Of course not mommy.." I said with an innocent smile at my face. When Mom turned around, my sweet smile into a evil one. "Im not joking" I said. Emmett and the rest laugh Edward growled at me. Wow he had never done that. They started playing again when Alice stoped the game. "STOP!" she screamed. I heard three thoughts. And they were not good ones. "Bella" I simple said I got her arms and put her behind me. Everyone gather around her. "Put your hair down" Edward told Bella. "Like if that would work.. I could smell her across the field." Rosalie said "Elizabeth come here." Mom called me. I went to hug her. Her thought were horrible. "Mom im afraid." I whisper. She looked at me and have me a warm, weak smile. " Is ok sweety. Mommy is here" Mom said. I looked at her gold eyes and hug her tighter.

There was a women with red hair and two guys that scared me. "We want to play" One of the vampires whos name was Laurent said. Then the air blowed and James, who i believe was the tracker smelled Bella. "You brought us a snack." Everyone was ready to attack. Mom put me with Bella. So my family was protecting me and Bella. I was scared. I put a shield on us, eventhough it doesnt work. It only works on mentally attacks. Dad talked to those bad vampires and they left. James wasnt gonna give up. "He wants Bella, Mom, he wants Bella!" I said. "I know " Edward said. He was nervous." Edward take Bella out of here" Dad told Edward. Bella and Edward left. Dad got me in his back and we run home. He took me my room. "Elizabeth stay here" Dad command. "But i wanna help." I said to him."NO! I dont want you to be in danger." He said as he went out the door. Sometimes i hate being the small one. Theyre are so over protective.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! AND U WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND!LOL**


End file.
